Evil Guy
Evil Guy is an evil-mastermind who's goal in life is to destroy the world and kill Captain Observative. He often works with His Spy to watch Captain Observative and wait until the moment is right to attack. 'Background' Total Randomness 5 Evil Guy makes an extremely brief appearance in Total Randomness 5. He can be seen peeking out of a window, watching Captain Observative. Total Randomness 6 Evil guy appears again in his fortress along with The Spy. They watch Captain Observative as he watches a soap opera. Somehow, they seem to think this is making him stronger and Evil Guy states he will attack the captain soon. Total Randomness 7 Evil Guy finally appears in Total Randomness 7 as he faces off against Captain Observative. Evil Guy reveals his plan to destroy the world and Captain Observative calls him an Evil mastermind! Evil Guy states that it is time for them to fight and they have a stare-down. Finally, Captain Observative punches him in the face and Evil Guy runs off, yelling that he will come back. Confidence for Idiots Evil Guy makes a cameo appearance in the bloopers of Confidence for Idiots. Saying that he is horrified in the Confidence for Idiots CD. Walrus Man the Movie -Trailer Evil Guy returns in Walrus Man the Movie - Trailer. He is first seen telling Captain Observative that he is back and that the day of reckoning has begun. Evil Guy can also be seen/heard lifting up his head, laughing, and explaining that Walrus Man is a threat to The Dark League. Evil Guy is last seen saying that he "is about to blow the roof off this place." Before he can say anymore, he is interrupted by Dr. Zedison. Lost Videos 3 Although he doesn't appear in this video (in person) Evil Guy's photo can be seen when Stupid L. Face mentions that Jeff McArthy is EVIL. The Tyler Show Evil Guy makes his final appearance in The Tyler Show. He is the last guest on the show and explains his past (on what sent him down his road of evil). His past involved him running with scissors, eating cookies with strangers, and hanging off a basket-ball goal. After explaining his past, Tyler tells him that he should stop being evil and get a different job. Evil Guy agrees and leaves in order to "make something of his life". It is later shown that he now works as an un-happy pizza-man. 'Personality' Evil Guy is extremely evil and good at spying. He often has out-bursts of laughter and sometimes gets so carried away, he will begin to cough. For reasons unknown, he keeps his arms close to his sides at all times. Even though he seems relentless BEFORE a battle, he will give up on a fight easily. 'Attire' Evil Guy dresses mainly in black. He wears a black mask that covers some of his face and also wears a black robe. However, in his Dominic Production appearances, he just wears a black shirt instead of a robe. 'Trivia' *The mask Evil Guy wears is actually up-side down. *In Total Randomness 6, Evil Guy's figure can be seen stretching his arms out for the only time. *In Total Randomness 5, when Evil Guy peeks out the window, his mask is gone. *Even though most people don't know it. Evil Guy was supposed to trip as he ran away. *He can be seen in the ending credit pictues of Total Randomness 7. *In Dominic Productions, Evil Guy wears just a black shirt (because the robe was lost).